There are numerous applications that require measurement of flow. Increasingly, mass flow meters are necessary. Prior art flow meters are generally formed with a frame that is fixed on a pipe and a coil that is fixed on an adjacent pipe.
Differing from traditional flow metering principles, which use flow velocity or flow volume measurements to derive the flow rate, a Coriolis mass flow meter measures the mass flow rate of the product directly. Mass is the only physical parameter which is independent of the other physical properties including pressure, viscosity, density, and Reynolds Number.
In prior art designs, there are many different designs including U-shaped, C-shaped, and Z-shaped test primaries. However, all of these structures can unnecessarily result in large pressure drop. If a single tube test primary is used, it can cause vibration when fluid is inside the device and therefore requires some specialized parts to balance the vibration. Such parts are expensive and unnecessarily complicate the device. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mass flow meter primary with better performance that can be adjusted to fit and match specific design requirements.